Lily's Boring Day
by nikkiluvshp
Summary: Lily Evans is captured by Death Eaters and is not the least bit scared. And of course, James Potter saves the day.


**A/N I'm not JK as you should all know, and ....review, review, review!!**

I am so bored, I could die. Well not really. Let me rephrase that. I'm so bored, I could kill someone. As I've said before, I'll be homicidal before I become suicidal. People are so lucky I'm not into to the whole killing thing. I think I would probably be good at it. I'm sorry for the long ramble but I have nothing else to do. I am Lily Evans, and right now I am bound and gagged in ol' Voldy's basement. Or cellar. Whatever.

" You filthy mudblood! Are you even listening to me?!" Ugh. I feel like these guys are my parents who want to give me a long drawn out lecture that goes in one ear and right out the next. Gosh, I wonder if my breath stinks?

"I'm only gonna ask you this one more time, bitch! Where does James Potter live!" Hell if I know! I mean gosh, I'm not his keeper. This is so typical for James Potter of all people to get me stuck in a position like this.

"I...I...don't know." I was surprised at how weak my voice was. It cracked and was barely above a whisper. Oh, and Merlin did it stink! If I ever make it out of this the first thing I was going to do was brush my teeth.

" Like hell you don't! All of source inside of Hogwarts seem to think you two are dating! Now why would they think something like that!" The death eater put his hand on his chin in mock thought. I rolled my eyes at the guy. He obviously took his job way to seriously.

" I do _not_ date Potter. Your spies are mistaken." My voice was surprisingly stronger now and it had a bit of an edge that the guy caught.

"Fine, you are no use to me now. I will kill you!" I mean, come on! This guy needed some time off, cause he was seriously getting on my nerves. I'm not afraid of death. Do I want to die? Hell no! Especially for Potter.

"LILY!" My head immediately snapped up. I groaned. I recognized that voice, I'd know it from anywhere. "Expelliarmis! Where is she?" What was he, blind? Could he not see me? Realization hit me, hard.

"Here I am!!" I yelled but he did not flinch or look around. I was trapped. HE couldn't see me and he couldn't hear me.

"Tell me where Lily is or I'll kill you." Whoa, didn't know Potter had it in him. His voice was like nothing I had ever heard. It was cold and harsh. The death eater laughed bitterly.

"She said she didn't date you. Why do you care for someone who clearly does not-" James kicked him in the gut. His face was twisted with pain and anger. Wow, I never thought I'd see the day where Potter acted...mature. Ok that word and Potter just do not go together.

"You tell me where Lily is and I might consider letting you out alive." Jams voice was deadly calm and for some reason, I believed them. Everything inside of me wanted to tell me else wise. That Potter was just throwing out empty threats and there was no way Potter would kill, especially, because of me. I couldn't hate Potter after this. I knew I couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to Potter if I did. I mean here he was risking his life by risking a Death Eater life who was risking my life. And part me had to admit, that was pretty sweet of him.

"She's dead." Say what? I beg to differ. I am quite alive, Mr. DeathEater. Then I see Potter's face. It's like someone Crucio'd him. My death does that to him. That scares me more than any Death Eater Voldemort sends my way.

"She's...dead?" His voice sounds desolate. I am really amazed. I thought it was all an game. But now sitting here invisible, and unable to speak, I think he might love me. Who woulda thunk it? (besides everybody in Hogwarts)

"Avada Kedvra." James voice was harsh and cold. My eyes widened. I could move and speak again, I knew, but I was speechless. Potter just killed someone. For _me_. Oh. Shit. I finally found my voice.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Suddenly I 'm hysterical. Through my cool charade I always knew I was scared, but _this_, this just opened my eyes. I'm crying, bawling my eyes out and I can't put my finger on why.

"Lily? You're alive!" His whole demeanor changes. He's standing and smiling at me like he's just won the Quiditch world cup. Then he frowns at the sight of my tears.

"Come here," He murmurs and I fall into his arms. I know, I know, so cliché, but what else could I do? I cry . Potter keeps whispering sweet nothings into my ear until I finally calm down.

"You killed him." Were the first words that escaped my lips. I mean, I know, I should be thankful, and believe me I am. If James hadn't killed him, I certainly would've tried to. The part that was baffling was that James would kill for me. How many times and how many ways did I tell James to go kill himself? I don't even know. Why did he care so much about me? And when in the _hell_ did I start calling Potter, James? This was all too much. I felt everything go numb and I could see no more.

"Lily?" I groaned in response. Who the hell was in my room and why? Yesterday's events all came flooding back. I realized that the whole thing was a dream. But when did the cold ,hard, cement ground become a warm, soft bed? _Duh, stupid_, my subconscious teased. It wasn't a dream. I should've known. I've never had much of an imagination in the first place.

"How do you feel Lily-Billy?" I heard my best friend, Marlene ask. I groan again.

"Like shit." I hear a group of people chuckle around me. Oh crap, I hope my mom isn't here.

"Hm..that makes sense, seeing as your breath smells like shit too." I finally open my eyes to glare at Sirius. I am overwhelmed to see most of the Gryffindor 7th years surrounded around me.

"Don't make me breathe on you, Black. I promise, it's deadly." They all chuckle again. I notice that one person isn't laughing.

"What's got your knickers in a bunch, James?" I try to say this off-handedly, but it doesn't work. The concern is evident in my voice.

"Your....alive." I try not to be offended, but really! That was just plain rude considering that I was still laying in my hospital bed.

"Oh, well excuse me for being alive, Potter!" I try to hold back the impending tears, but I'm just so mad.

"NO! Not like that Lily, I thought I was too late. I mean, one moment there you were, alive, a little bruised and beaten, but alive. Then you just passed out and I thought I did something. Did you call me James?" He said this in awe and part of me wonders if I was really that bad to him.

"Yea, and you better get used to it." He smiles that smile again, the winners smile. I feel myself smile a little too.

"Aw, do I sense love brewing?" Marlene said teasingly, and I just blush. Everyone just looks at me in awe.

"No witty comeback?" Sirius says. I shake my head, still smiling.

"Go out with me?" James blurts out of nowhere. I laugh.

"Sure, sure, James." He smiles again, and parts of me tingle. Maybe Potter isn't so bad. He leans in for a kiss and I kiss him back. He pulls away and makes a face.

"Yeah, let's try that _after_ you have brushed your teeth." We all laugh and I feel a little, dare I say it, happy. Maybe my life isn't that bad.

**That last line is meant to be ironic cuz of the future of her so called "happy life".**


End file.
